Exótico
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: En ocasiones Elizabeth no tiene palabras para definir a Shen, y si las tiene, jamás se atreverá a pronunciarlas. [Viñeta]


_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen completamente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Elizabeth, por lo que me disculpo de antemano del OoC en caso de tenerlo (que seguramente lo tengo orz). Espero les guste._

* * *

No hay día en que Elizabeth Blanctorche no estudie a sus compañeros de equipo. Debe admitirlo, sin la presencia de Ash se siente incompleta. Esa es la razón primordial del porqué continúa con esos dos, tan dispares como lo son ella y el rubio pecoso.

Duo Lon es callado y serio, y Elizabeth siente que de cierta forma son parecidos. Tienen objetivos definidos y piensan cumplirlos, eso es algo que respeta. Debe sincerarse: antes, cuando sólo estaban Duo Lon y Benimaru, se sentía mucho mejor. Más segura, más en confianza. Al menos conserva el contacto con Nikaido, pero sabe que no es lo mismo tenerlo a su izquierda que del otro lado del mundo, comunicándose por teléfono cuando hay suerte y tiempo. Pero Elizabeth se adapta fácilmente a los cambios, y el mayor cambio en su vida (aparte de Ash, claro) tiene nombre y apellido: Shen Woo.

Shen es extraño y poco recto, y son las únicas cosas que Elizabeth tiene presente. Sigue sin entender por qué Ash lo eligió a él para formar parte de su equipo, tal vez sea fuerte pero no es precisamente el más indicado para salvaguardar la seguridad de sus compañeros. Elizabeth lo sabe y se mantiene atenta: no puede darse el lujo de bajar la guardia y terminar devorada por aquel dragón.

Dejando a un lado su (pésima) actitud, el físico del joven también es algo que le llama particularmente la atención: La piel de Shen a veces parece tan dorada como sus cabellos. Huele a una mezcla de especias orientales, canela, sal de mar. Compara el color de sus cabellos con el de Ash: mientras el último es un rubio casi blanco, el de Shen es amarillo como el trigo, como el sol iluminando cada confín de la tierra. Él sí hace alusión a la sabiduría popular: "los rubios son estúpidos", ya que Elizabeth lo considera poco inteligente. Es inestable, se deja llevar por sus impulsos a cada momento, sus emociones dominan su mente y su cuerpo, al igual que su corazón. A su juicio, un soldado inservible para la guerra. ¿Cómo es, entonces, que en Shanghái se le reconoce precisamente por ese temple de guerrero, de notable rival? Elizabeth no lo sabe, y no piensa averiguarlo porque sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

Tiene también una queja sobre su atuendo, ése que deja ver con demasiada claridad para su particular gusto, el cuerpo de Shen. Ella no entiende por qué gusta de exhibirlo como si se tratase de un pedazo de carne y para su mala suerte, no sabe qué sucede con ella cuando, sin proponérselo, clava la vista en aquel abdomen bien trabajado.

"— _¿Te gustaría tocar, princesita?"_ , le preguntó él una vez, a lo que ella se limitó a mirarlo pasmada: el rubio le estaba sonriendo burlonamente, consciente de haberla tomado completamente desprevenida. Ella le respondió, lo más calmada que pudo, que no tenía necesidad alguna de hacer algo como eso y había dado el tema por visto. Afortunadamente sólo se encontraban ellos dos y Duo Lon, quien miró a Shen de forma acusadora. Él tuvo que rodar los ojos y no decir nada más.

No podía decirle la verdad ni a él ni a nadie: Que sí, que sí deseaba hacer _eso_. Que si hubiese tenido un poco más de confianza en la discreción de Shen, accedería a posar la diestra en aquella zona de su anatomía. Posiblemente hubiese subido y bajado la mano mientras, discretamente, tragaba saliva. No planeaba apartar su vista de la piel ajena, por lo que le importaría poco la expresión de Shen en aquellos momentos (aunque seguramente sería una sonrisa satisfecha, de poder, como un caballo salvaje que debía ser domesticado). Sentiría la dureza de sus músculos contra la suavidad de su palma y por su mente hubiese pasado una imagen del rubio mostrándole más piel de la permitida. Y, entonces…

Elizabeth sale de sus pensamientos abruptamente y se aclara la garganta en espera de calmar a su (repentinamente) activa imaginación. Ella no es esa clase de chica: Nunca haría algo tan vulgar como buscar a un hombre para saciar sus instintos lúbricos. Es Elizabeth Blanctorche, eran ellos quienes deberían acercársele con humildad y ganar sus favores con detalles, astucia e inteligencia. Cosas que Shen no posee… Aunque no es como si ella quisiera algo así con alguien como _él_ , sin importar lo atractivo que le parezca… Sin importar lo mucho que le gustaría deslizar su fusta por esos bronceados músculos antes de soltarle un golpe justo como hacía con sus equinos. Sin importar que tomar asiento en un sitio cómodo, mirarlo a los ojos y ordenarle que se quitase la ropa era una de sus fantasías más escondidas. ¿Está enamorada de Shen? No, para nada. No es su tipo: quiere a su lado a un caballero, alguien que le abra las puertas para dejarla pasar primero y que le susurre palabras bonitas al oído cuando estén juntos. Y sin embargo, Elizabeth sabe perfectamente lo que siente por él: No lo ama, pero sí lo desea. Desea a Shen como no ha deseado jamás a hombre alguno, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no podrá tenerlo jamás y así está bien. Y continúa con su vida.

Aunque a veces, cuando se encuentra sola, siente una mirada conocida sobre ella y al alzar la vista se topa con Shen, que la contempla en silencio para segundos después dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa, dar media vuelta e irse. Y Elizabeth se queda petrificada, sin saber qué hacer: seguirlo o permanecer en su lugar. Porque siente como si él pudiese leer sus impúdicos pensamientos… y como si estuviese dispuesto a cumplirlos.

* * *

 _Tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo sobre Shen, es tan sexy… ¡me encanta! La verdad lo emparejo más con Ash que con Betty, pero en este caso decidí hacer una excepción, el Shen/Elizabeth también es jodidamente sensual. Elizabeth, admiro tu autocontrol pero por favor no te hagas la difícil, que con el compañero que te cargas cualquiera ya se hubiera dado por vencida… Yo, por ejemplo (?)_

 _No me siento muy segura al escribir sobre los personajes, ya que no estoy tan acostumbrada a ellos como con otros (cofcofTerryyRockcofcof), por lo que tengo la esperanza de que no me hayan quedado tan OoC. Tengo otro fanfic con el equipo de Elizabeth en proceso, espero estar subiendo pronto el primer capítulo. De igual modo espero les haya gustado esta historia y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un excelente día!_

 _Por cierto, me di cuenta muy tarde que el nombre de "Elizabeth" en KOF lo escriben con "s". La verdad me dio pereza cambiarlo, disculpen Uu_


End file.
